Dimsensions
by DaGoku64002K1
Summary: What if the characters that we loved existed in another dimension? Chris Kobayashi finds the answer in this fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Universe. They belong to Pioneer.   
  
Dimensions  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
  
The sun was shining down on the beautiful land of Okayama. The bluish sky was filled with big puffy white clouds and the grass had a beautiful shade of green. The birds were singing their sweet soothing songs of nature in the trees.   
  
Chris Kobayashi was sitting under a tree, admiring the view of all this. 'What a nice day.' He thought.  
  
Chris was so amazed by the beauty of his surroundings that he didn't notice that a certain purple haired princess was walking toward him.  
  
"Hello, Chris." She said.  
  
He turned to face the owner of the voice. "Hello, Ayeka. What brings you here?"  
  
"There is a certain topic that I wish to speak to you about." She answered.  
  
"Oh ok. What is it?" He asked hoping that the topic had something to do with her feeling about him.  
  
"Yes I know what you're thinking. The topic is about us."  
  
He jumped up into a standing position. "Really?"  
  
Ayeka smiled. "Yes really."  
  
"That's good. Okay so what about us?"   
  
"Well as you know I am perfectly aware of your feeling for me, Chris. So I decided to take some time and think about mine toward you. And I have come to a conclusion. My heart and mind tells me that I feel the same way about you."  
  
"Ayeka you have just made a very happy man."  
  
'I know, Chris. I also just wanted to say that I'm sorry for keeping my feeling bottled up for a such a long time."  
  
Chris placed his arms around Ayeka. "Better late than never, my love."  
  
She smiled once more. "I love you, Chris Kobayashi."  
  
"And I love you, Ayeka Juria."  
  
The couple's faces started to move closer toward to each other until their lips finally met in a long and passionate kiss. They stopped suddenly when a loud rattling sound started.  
  
"What is that loud irritating noise?" Ayeka asked as she looked around.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds like a bunch of bells." Chris said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chris rolled around in his bed. He looked over at the thing that was making the noise. It was his alarm clock. 'Damn I was dreaming about her again.' He slowly moved his hand next to the shaking device and knocked it on the floor. The impact silenced the clock.  
  
When Chris's tiredness level began to lower and his brain activity was returning, he finally realized one something. "Holy shit! I'm going to be late for work." He jumped out of his bed and ran to the closet. Chris quickly began to put on his business suit.   
  
Once he was dress, he ran out of his apartment and toward his car. It was a nice little fixed up 97 Honda Civic. Chris placed the key in the ignition and then he was off.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at a tall building that had the words "Good Entertainment Inc." on the very top of it.  
  
He walked in and took the elevator to the 69th floor. When the doors opened, Chris tried his hardest to get to his cubicle without being noticed. But he failed to do so.  
  
"Can I see you in my office, Mr. Kobayashi?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Smith."  
  
Chris followed his boss into the office and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
Mr. Smith sat down and took a long look at Chris before he began to speak. "Mr. Kobayashi, this company functions as one unit. So when one of us does something wrong, we all do something wrong. Do you understand that?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Do try to get to work on time, Mr.Kobayashi. Because if this happens again, you won't have a job to be late to."  
  
"Okay, sir." Chris got up from the chair. He was turning to leave when his boss began to speak once more.  
  
"Oh yeah and another thing. I saw your article. What is this cartoon stuff you keep on writing about? What is it called? Ten something."  
  
Chris sat back down. "Sir, it's called Tenchi Muyo. And I believe that the correct terminology is Japanese animation."  
  
"I don't care. People want to read articles about more important things in entertainment. Not this cartoon crap."  
  
"But sir I've been writing about anime since you hired me. My articles have been in several of the magazines already. The whole department has been very popular. We receive so many letters a day about the things that I have written about."  
  
"Well it's time for a change. I don't see the significance of your anime department so I'm getting rid of it. And if you still want to be with this company I suggest you stop writing about this japan crap and start doing something better. Am I understood?" Mr. Smith said.  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand completely. But writing about anime is something I love to do. I have a passion for it. So if I can't do what I love here, then I don't want to be here at all. I quit, Mr. Smith."  
  
"Okay that's fine. We didn't really need you that much anyway. This will help loosen the budget a little bit. So I believe you know the drill. Have your things cleared out by the end of the day."  
  
"Oh yeah! One more thing before I leave, sir."  
  
Mr. Smith sighed. "What is it?" He screamed.  
  
Chris flipped him the bird. "Fuck you!"  
  
The conservation ended with that. Chris got up and walked to his cubicle. He took out a box and began to put all of his personal items into it. When he was done, he grabbed the box and proceeded back to the elevator. Chris exited the building with a big smile on his face. 'Screw this place. I'll find a place where my work is appreciated. I never liked it here anyway.' He thought.  
  
Night...  
  
"Hey buddy you look down. Got something you want to get off your chest?" The bartender asked.  
  
Chris looked up at her. "Yeah I quit my job today."  
  
"Where did you work at?"  
  
"Good Entertainment."  
  
"Why did ya quit?" She asked.  
  
"They didn't like my work. They wanted to me to change. But I can't do that. I can't stop doing the thing that I love to do."  
  
"What is it that you like to write about?"  
  
"Animations."  
  
"You mean cartoons right?"  
  
"No Japanese anime. That's what I love. I write articles and reviews on the stuff. I've seen so much of it and I also read lots of it. I have traveled many times to Japan to get interviews with the people who were responsible for the things that brought me and others such happiness. I mean I might sound a little crazy but sometimes I even wish it were real. Well not all of them. Just this one called Tenchi Muyo. There's this female character that I really admire..."  
  
The bartender started to laugh. "Well no wonder. Sounds like you're some kind of weirdo. Liking cartoon characters...that's just nonsense. Get out of here! We serve hard working people not perverts."  
  
Chris slammed his cup on the counter. He walked out of the bar ignoring the laughter from all around the room.   
  
He was walking to his car when he stopped suddenly. 'Just great! More bad shit happens to Chris tonight.' He was watching as four guys were trying to break into his car. "Well here we go again." 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Universe. They belong to Pioneer.  
  
Dimensions: Chapter 2  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
  
Chris began to walk over to the group of men that were trying their best to break into his car. "Need any help with that." He shouted to them.  
  
One man noticed Chris coming toward them. "Hey we got company guys." He said to the others.   
  
"Who is it, Spike?" One asked.  
  
"I don't know, Tone. But it could be a cop." Spike answered.  
  
"Cop! Did you hear that, Vinny? We got to get out of here now." Tone screamed.  
  
Vinny turned his attention away from the car and began to look at Chris. He laughed and went back to his work. "That little pip squeak over there can't be a cop. Don't worry. Let him come over here. When he does, we'll take care of him. And besides even if he is a cop, there's four of us and one of him. Isn't that right, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah that's right, Vin."  
  
Chris stopped when he was finally in front of them. "No, no, no guys. You're doing it all wrong. I know a quicker way to get into the car."  
  
Vinny dropped his "tools." He looks down at Chris with his dark blue eyes. "And just who the hell are you?"  
  
Chris smiled. "The name is Chris Kobayashi. And I'm just trying to help you."  
  
"Well okay, Chris. Show me this quicker way before me and my people over here have to kick your little scrawny ass."  
  
Chris laughed mentally. "Okay it will only take a couple of seconds." He took out his car alarm remote and pressed the button, causing all of the doors to unlock. "See how fast that was?"   
  
"Very funny, Chris. Very funny indeed. But unfortunately this little joke will cost you your life. Joey, take care of him." Vinny said.  
  
"No problem, Vin." Joey took out his knife. With a quick swing of the wrist the blade extending out to about to five inches. "I going to carve you like a piece of turkey."  
  
Chris laughed. "That the best line you can come up with. I going to carve you like a piece of turkey." Chris got into a fight stance. "Bring it on!"  
  
The enraged Joey started his attack on Chris. He charged with his knife raised. He was going for his enemy's neck area. Just when the blade was about to reach it's goal, Chris bent his body. Joey's hand went flying above him, hitting nothing but air. A nice punch to the gut caused Joey to stumble back a couple of steps. "That was pretty close. You almost got me. Want to try again?" Chris said.  
  
"Damn you." Joey screamed as he rushed Chris. The twenty-one year old moved as swiftly as the wind while he dodged every swing the attacker made. "Dammit! Why can't I hit you?" Joey asked out of frustration.  
  
'Okay I gave this guy enough chances. It's my turn now.' Chris took off his jacket and wrapped it around both of his arms. He had every intention to use it as a shield and weapon.  
  
Joey tried once more. He aimed directly at Chris's chest.   
  
'Stupid move.' Chris thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"After weeks of work, I'm finally finished." Washu said as she gazed upon her latest accomplishment. To a normal person, all Washu's invention was just ordinary laptop. But if you know Washu then you know her inventions are usually more than what meets the eye.  
  
"Let me record this in my journal." Washu positioned her hands into a typing form as her keyboard materialized in front of them.  
  
Well today is a glorious day. I have finally finished my newest invention. I think I will call it the Dimensional Transportation Device. No actually Dimensional Transporter sounds better plus it's shorter. Even though construction is done, there are still lots of test that need to be done before I can use it. But I don't mind, it's actually the part of science I love. ^_^ There's only one thing that can mess up this perfect moment. And that one thing is...   
  
"Washu, where are you?!"  
  
"Mihoshi." The red-haired scientist said with a little sadness and frustration in her tone.  
  
"Oh there you are, Washu." The blonde came skipping. "I just wanted to you tell that it was lunchtime. And Sasami said....what's that?" Mihoshi had noticed the laptop sitting on the table behind Washu.  
  
"It's nothing, nothing at all. Come on let's go eat."   
  
"Come on, Washu. Please tell me what that is. Please."  
  
Washu sighed. "Okay fine if you must know that is my newest invention."  
  
"What does it do?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
'Well I guess she can be the first to know about it.' The red head thought. Washu cleared her voice. "Well actually I'm glad you ask, Mihoshi. You see in the universe there are hundreds and thousands of different dimensions out there. These dimensions all exist at the same time. The dimension that we live in is just one of the many that are out there. The possibilities of what each dimension could hold are scary yet also mind-boggling. Just think about it. What if there a dimension with another me, Tenchi, or even you? Could you even imagine something like that? That is why I present you with the Dimensional Transporter. This handle dandy machine will aid me in the task of exploring all the different dimensions. Is it safe you're...probably thinking? Well after months of perfecting it, I can honestly say that this baby is as safe it's going to get. And I guess that's all I have to say about it. So Mihoshi what do you think?   
  
While Washu was giving her little speech, she failed to notice that Mihoshi was already at the laptop, pressing buttons on the keyboard as she looked up at the screen.  
  
There was only one word at that moment that could sum up the way Washu felt when she saw this. 'Shit!' The scientist ran toward Mihoshi. "Mihoshi no!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vinny looked down at the unconscious bodies of Joey, Spike, and Tone then back up at the now smiling Chris. "Well I guess you think you're such a badass?"  
  
The boy replied with a simple nod of the head.  
  
"Well Mr.Kung-Fu, let's see if you can dodge bullets also?" Vinny began to reach into his jacket for his so called "heat."  
  
With quick thinking, Chris slid across the hood of his car, dropping on the pavement of the opposite side just as a bullet was about to connect with his skull. "Shit! This just ain't my night." He said.  
  
"Come on out, Chris. You can show me some of that Matrix bullet dodging shit." Vinny laughed.  
  
"Damn, I need a plan now. Chris Kobayashi is not ready for the 'big retirement' just yet." He reached his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He looked down at them and a smile covered his face. The plan was set. Chris began to crawl to the back of the car. When he reached his destination, he stuck his head out a little so he could see Vinny's current location. 'Okay he's not that far so this just might work. Shit what am I saying? It better work. My life's depending on it.'  
  
"Well since you won't come out and party with me. I'll just bring the party to you." Vinny began to walk toward the front end of the car. Little did he know that Chris was already coming around the other side preparing for a back attack.   
  
When Vinny saw that Chris wasn't there, he became confused. "What the f...?" All of sudden, Chris's Honda started with a loud roar of the engine. Vinny immediately started shooting the windshield of the car as if it was just a reflex.   
  
Chris ran out from the other side and planted a two-kick combination on Vinny. The first kick caused his gun to go sailing away from his hands while the second sent him toppling to the ground. 'Looks like I live to fight another day.' Chris thought.  
  
He walked over to his damaged windshield. "Guess sometimes you gotta make sacrifices." Chris opened his car door and was about to leave the awful scene when he was suddenly interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Chris turned to see Vinny staring at him with a new gun in his hand. "Not yet, my friend. Not yet."   
  
Chris had two choices then. He could give up and step away from the car. But he knew that was pretty much instant death. Or he could take a chance and try to speed off. At least there was a chance of survival. Knowing the kind of man he was, Chris chose the second option of course.  
  
The black Honda began to back away quickly as Vinny fired an entire clip at the driver. With a quick 180 turn, the car sped away until all you could see was the backlights. "Shit!" Vinny screamed.  
  
Well it seemed as though the escape was a success but sadly not without additional problems.   
  
The Honda started to swerve from lane to lane. Chris grunted as he was trying to control the car and hold his wound at the same time. "Looks like I'm not as untouchable as I thought." He glanced over at the lesion that covered the upper right side of his chest. He was losing blood quickly.   
  
Chris was starting to feel funny. The wound was causing to him to become very light-headed. He was also becoming weaker by the second. He knew that if he didn't find help for the wound soon that he was going to die.   
  
Chris continued to focus on the road as best as he could. "Now I know this the grand finale, I see the light up ahead." About a hundred feet ahead the street was gone and in its place was a blinding white light.  
  
When he finally reached it, the ability to see his surroundings had disappeared. All there was just the continuous shining light. The last thing Chris remembered doing before blacking out was that he let go of the wheel. 


End file.
